Kinetic Connections
by NinjaRose90
Summary: Katie James isnt your typical girl, and she knows it. She has to learn to live with her powers and a dark secret. What happens when she is found at a poker club and brought back to the institute? Can they help her keep control? First Class time period.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own X Men or the characters! The only characters that are mine are Katie and Thomas. Katies powers are inspired to me by Gambit,who I do not own! I hope you like this story, please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Poker Face"

Not knowing what time it was I leapt from the building ledge I was sleeping on and walked to the nearest store for food. Only having a few bucks on me I just bought a cereal bar and went on my way at seven AM. I got some weird stares from people asking what's with the scarf over my mouth? Am I hiding something? All I tell them is I am sick and I don't enjoy spreading disease. But really it's my secret, my business.

I was like every other homeless person. More or less. The only thing I have ever stolen was a few candy bars and some clothes. The way I make money is by poker. I've gained a lot more money then lost. I always win. In the same way I am different from the average homeless person. No one knows my differences. Most people just call me a freak and walk away.

The weather is very cool. My long strawberry blond hair fluttered in the breeze. It's always so calm out early in the morning.

"Hey Katie!" I sighed and turned around to a tall red headed teen as he ran to me.

"Your up early Thomas. What's up?"

"Well I know you're an early bird so I got up early to find you. You were challenged to a poker game tonight."

"Zeke again?" I've taken hundreds of dollars from that man. He never knows how to give up. He truly is a sad excuse for a man. He's just sad that he's in his mid thirties and a seventeen year old girl can beat him at his own game.

"Of course it is. The man doesn't know how to give up. You should wow him with your powers Katie. Then he'll leave you be." I glared at him. He's the only person that knows my secret. And I've regretted that everyday. I jabbed him in the chest and he winced at the pain.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot." He whimpered.

"It's fine, doesn't matter." Thomas isn't really a friend. He is more of an acquaintance or an assistant. But I can still trust him. After all I've told him my secret and he's still here. He really is just a goofy nineteen year old boy. He's never done anything wrong.

I like to practice poker under the bridge. I never really get much out of those matches because most of those people are homeless and they need to save their money.

"Hey its Katie." The homeless cheered as I came to practice. They're actually afraid of me, and I really don't blame them. Even they can see something's off with me. Bill challenges me to a game. I beat him in under ten minutes.

"I don't get you Katie. I don't get you one bit." He commented.

"What's not to get?"

"Well, your homeless and beautiful. You can beat men twice to three times your age at poker, and your ware that scarf over your face. What's that about? Are you hiding from the law?" I smirked at his comment. I looked at him.

"You could say that." I smiled under my scarf. My days always go by so quickly. Thomas stuck with me until about four. Then I took a nap in an ally. To most people that's gross, but to me it's normal. If Thomas didn't come to look for me at seven I would be late for my game. He started nudging me with his foot.

"Common Katie, up and at'em." I rolled over and glared at him.

"Eh, bite me."

"Common Katie, it's time to show Zeke you shouldn't be messed with." I growled at him but got up and went to the club I usually play at. A lot of people there I've already beaten, so I got a lot of rude stares. Zeke was already waiting.

"So, you did show!" Zeke is getting to old to try and be cool. I sat down and sighed deeply.

"Lets get this over with."

"You think your so good.!" he snapped. I rolled my eyes at him. Everyone who saw that broke down laughing.

"You little brat". he growled.

"Only children call each other names Zeke. That's why I keep my mouth shut." I told him. That remark got more laughs from the surrounding people and more glares from Zeke. Which never phases me. I took my cards out and started the game. He looked like he was going to pop about fifteen minutes into it. While to me it was child play. I've already won most of his money. As I said, child's play. He was starting to look badly stressed.

"Alright, time out. I have to go get more money. You better be here when I get back!" He scrambled off outside. Thomas bent down beside me.

"As always you're a pro Katie. You have him going now." I chuckled.

"Ya, but sadly I guess because he asked for a timeout that means he has more money. An upside I'm going to be rich and a downside is that I have to play him even longer. Can you go get me some water Tom?" I asked. He nodded and I gave him some money and he ran off for the bar. I'm just ready to leave. Since I was a kid large crowds have always made me nervous. With good reason. In the end someone always ends up getting hurt. Thomas came back with my water and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, the crowds just making me nervous." I lifted my scarf up and took a large swig of my water. Zeke was taking his ever loving sweet time to get back with more money. I should have just said no and taken his money. But sadly I'm to nice of a person so I gave him a chance.

"Good grief he is taking his time." commented Thomas.

"Your telling me." I was still very tense from the crowd and I was ready to leave already. I kept drinking my water hoping that would calm the panicking. Finally Zeke ran back in.

"Good, you waited. I have more money." He slapped down a check for five thousand dollars. Thomas's mouth dropped and my eyes almost rolled out of my head. Good lord, what is he playing at. He has never put that much money on the line, ever.

"What are you playing at Zeke? You've never put that much on the line before." He just smiled. But there was something in the smile. It was a deviant smile. He just started to chuckle.

"You'll see."


	2. Creating Havoc

**I do not own X Men! Katies powers were inspired to me by Gambit, who I do now own.**

**Ya! Chapter 2! I hope you like it :D Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Creating Havok"

**( a few minutes earlier. Alex POV)**

I really didn't have the urge to eat dinner tonight. I never really got much sleep last night. I laid in my room thinking about the dream I had. I dreamt about this girl. First the girl was in a corner of a dark room crying. The air in the room was so hard to breathe. Next, the girl was running from someone. Last, I was in the dream. I was on the floor unconscious and she stood over me. I didn't understand the dream at all. But it felt so real. The girl was so beautiful. I could feel her pain as if it was my own. Soon someone started knocking at my door.

"Hey Alex, are you alright?" It was Sean. I sighed and opened the door.

"I'm fine Sean, just tired. Do ya need something?"

"No, but Hank, Raven and I are going to this poker club to watch grown men lose all their money. It should be hilarious and we thought maybe you should come, maybe it'll get your mind off that crazy dream of yours." I thought for a moment and I decided to go. Maybe it'll be good for me. I got dressed and we all left for the club. Charles and Erik didn't care to come so they just stayed back at the mansion.

The club was packed. It was kind of funny to see grown men grumbling at themselves at losing. The four of us just spilt up to roam around and do our separate things. I did see a large crowd around a table in the corner of the club. I asked the bar tender what that was about.

"Oh that? That's just Zeke losing his money again." he said.

"Who's he playing?" I asked.

"Oh he's playing this poker prodigy. She never loses. But I hear that Zeke has a come back against her. Do you know she's only like seventeen? A mysterious one that girl is." I decided to check out the game. I made my way to the front of the crowd. I wanted to see this teenage poker player. That is when I saw her. The girl playing looked just like the girl from my dream. She had long flowing strawberry blond hair cascading down her face. Her bright blue eyes watched Zeke with such intensity. She had a scarf over her mouth and she was wearing jeans, boots, and a v neck red shirt. I feel like I know her already but I've only just seen her. And she looks so afraid.

"What are you playing at Zeke? You've never put this much on the line before." she finally spoke up. The man she was playing just laughed.

"You'll see." I looked at the table and saw a check for five thousand dollars. I felt like I was about to faint when I saw that check. The focus those two had in the game was unbelievable. She started to look afraid.

"I asked you Zeke, what are you playing at?" He laughed again the leaned over the table. I strained myself to hear him.

"I know what you are." My heart almost stopped. I saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Her fear turned to being terrified. I could feel her heart racing. I could see she was afraid.

"And I know what you've done." He laughed. Her eyes now started to water. Her hands began to shake as she put her cards down.

"I give up." she muttered.

"Ha! Are you afraid? A very rich man gave me this money to play you with, and I want to finish this game."

"I said no." she growled at him and stood up. Zeke grabbed her arm to make her sit back down.

"Come on freak. Keep playing." the girl grabbed a card. The card started to glow a pinkish color and she threw it at Zeke and it exploded. She's like me.

"So that's what you can do. I heard you can do even worse thing." laughed Zeke.

"Try me." she picked up the whole deck and started levitating the cards and they all glowed a pink color. The cards started flowing in different directions and began exploding. Raven ran up to me in a panic.

"Alex what's going on." I pointed my finger at the girl and whispered "she's a mutant." The girl then saw me. Our eyes met for the first time. Some of the men in the bar pulled out their guns and started to shoot. The girl jumped onto the support beams on the ceiling and started running. Gun shot were still fired as she crashed out a window. Then a saw a drop of blood fall and hit the ground. I can feel it, they shot her. Hank and Sean caught up to us.

"Guys what's happening?" asked Sean in a panic.

"There's a mutant on the run and she's hurt. I need to find her." Raven grabbed my arm before I could run.

"We'll help you find her." We all ran out after her. It started to rain. I had to find her. She was close though. That I could tell.

"Guys, blood." Hank pointed out a small trail of blood. It had to be hers. We followed it into an ally and I saw her. She was curled up by the dumpster. I started to approach her carefully. She saw me and tensed up. She was gripping her side tightly. That must have been where she was hit. She pulled out a card from her pocket and made it glow a light pink again. She held it out.

"Back off or you'll regret it.." The four of us put our hands up in defense.

"Easy girl. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to help. I saw what you can do. Your not alone. I'm just like you. We're just like you." I motioned to my friends behind me. She shook her head in disbelief. Raven bent down beside me and morphed into her real form. Her blue skin and bright red hair. The girl saw her and started crying.

"That's not possible. I'm supposed to be alone." I saw that her wound was getting worse. The blood was starting to pool.

"You are not alone. We are like you. Now please, you have to trust us." I held my hand out to her. She stared at it for a moment then took it. Suddenly I felt this surge of energy through my body. Her eyes started to glow. Sean then smacked me in the head.

"Dude, snap out of it." The girl then was passed out. I picked her up in my arms and took her back to the mansion with us. Hank, or speedy big foot, was diving us back to the mansion at top speed. Sean was in a panic mode in the passenger seat. I had the girls lower half in my lap and Raven head her head in her lap. She gently stroked her hair as I kept my hands on her wound to stop the blood. It seems the bullet is still here because I haven't found an exit wound yet.

We finally got to the mansion and we ran inside. Raven went with Sean to go find Charles and Erik. I went with Hank into the lab, or infirmary, and I laid her on the table. Charles and Erik ran in.

"What happened?" asked Charles.

"She's a mutant. She got shot at the poker club." I told them.

"Can you save her Hank?" asked Charles.

"I should be able to. I just have to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding. It doesn't seem to have hit anything vital." Hank was running like a chicken with out his head to stop the bleeding and get the bullet.

"Alright, lets leave him to it then." said Erik leading us out. Charles took me aside for a moment.

"Is there something wrong Alex? you seem different."

"You tell me, you're the telepath."

"I'll only dig around in your head if I thought you were suicidal. I've gained your trust so I don't want to brake it. What's up?" he asked.

"That girl in there, is the girl from my dreams. I felt connected to her when I was at that club. I felt her get hurt like it was me." Charles was silent for a moment.

"Well, say something."

"For once I don't know what to say. I have to find out more about her powers before I can say anything. I'm sorry Alex." We both sighed deeply.

"Its fine." Hank then ran out of the lab.

"Alright! She's going to be ok." We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Sure you can. She'll still be asleep but you can go it." I went in and saw her asleep on the bed. Her clothes were changed to a long white shirt and sweat pants. I walked to the bedside and looked closely at her. Hank took the scarf off from around her mouth. She looked perfect. I couldn't understand why that scarf was there. I gently ran my fingers along her hand. Then her hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. I felt another surge of energy. I was in a slight trance it felt. Her eyes were open and a tear streamed down her cheek. Hank pried her hand off mine and snapped me out of my trance. The girl fell back asleep.

"What was that?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. I felt this like surge of energy. I felt her power. I felt her emotions. She's afraid."

"Of what?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. I cant read her mind."

"Neither can I." Charles spoke up.

"What do you mean you cant?" asked Erik.

"I don't know, it's like there's this barrier around her mind. I cant explain it."

"Well she's a weird one." said Erik.

"Your telling me." I leaned in and whipped the tear from her cheek. As she slept soundly. But I could feel, she wasn't at peace.


	3. Not so Different

**Ya! Chapter 3, I hope you like it :D I'm really getting into writing this story. Please review.**

**I do not own X Men! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Not So Different"

(Katie POV)

The sunlight started hurting my eyes. Wait a minute, sunlight? I slowly cracked my eyes open and saw the sun coming in the windows. I was laying on my back in what looked to be a lab. I leaned forward and felt this sharp pain in my side. I lifted up my shirt and saw I was bandaged up. That's when I flashed back to last night when I was shot. I looked around the room. It was a nice room. The testing equipment scared me a bit, but it still all looked nice.

I noticed I wasn't in the same clothes I was in when I was shot. I was now barefoot with grey sweat pants and a long white shirt. I also noticed I wasn't wearing my scarf. That's not good. I looked around for it but couldn't find it. It cant happen here. I'm so afraid of hurting anyone else because of it. I crept around the lab looking at all the equipment. Just barely touching everything with the tips of my fingers to get a feel of it all. Where am I?

Soon the door on the far side of the room opened at a tall woman came in. I remember her. She's the blue mutant. She saw me and I saw her and we both were startled. I fell to the ground as she ran to me and pulled me up. She was so beautiful, in a different way. Her gold eyes and red hair with the blue skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just came to see how you were but I guess your better because your up." she seemed kind enough. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Raven." I hesitated for a moment then shook her hand.

"Katie."

"Aw, that's a beautiful name. Short for Katherine?" she asked. I nodded.

"Awesome. Now lets get you out of those clothes." she's a quick one. She never let go of my hand and drug me out of the room. I decided not to resist and just keep going. She took me up a few flights of stairs and into a bedroom. Must be hers. She opened her closet and I almost fainted. I've never seen that many clothes.

"Take your pick." I chose black sandals and a black casual dress that went just to my knees and the sleeves revealed my shoulders. I brushed out my hair and fluffed it out a bit. I still was wondering where my scarf was. I was becoming a little nervous.

"Aw you look so cute" Raven smiled. I just gave her a nervous half smile as she took my arm again and took me downstairs.

"Raven there you are." a tall nerd in glasses ran up.

"I cant find the-" he cut him self off when he saw me.

"Well ok then, I found her."

"Katie this is Hank. He took the bullet out." I shook his hands and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Well I guess I'll go tell Charles and Erik you found her. Since Charles cant use his telepathy on you it makes it a little hard to find you when vanished."

"He cant use his telepathy?" Raven sounded shocked.

"Telepaths don't work on me. It's a part of my mutation. There's like a barrier around my mind that not even the most powerful telepaths can break. He can only enter my mind if I let him." Hank and Ravens eyes grew. I just smiled.

"Wow your powers are cool." said Raven. I sighed for a moment and looked away for a moment.

"Ya, you can say that." Soon a door opened and two men walked in.

"Oh good you found her." said the shorter man.

"Hello, I'm Charles" I shook his hand and the hand of the man next to him.

"Erik." He said.

"I'm Katie." I said softly.

"Katie, that's a lovely name. Well I'm glad your up. How are you feeling?" Charles asked.

"Tired." he chuckled.

"Raven can you show her to a room. After that you can come outside, Alex and Sean are outside." said Charles. He and Erik left and Raven took me upstairs to an empty room that was next door to hers.

"I hope you like it. We'll go get you some clothes of your own soon. Until then you can share mine." she is so perky.

"Thanks Raven."

"Of course. Now lets head outside. I'll introduce you to the other two." We left the room. This house is huge. I would defiantly get lost in this house. We walked out back and my mouth almost dropped in marvel. It's so green and beautiful out. Soon we heard guys bickering at each other. We walked up to these two tall teenage boys. One had shaggy red hair and the other had short scruffy blond hair. I remember his face. He was the one that saved me. It was his power I remembered from last night.

"Ok you two, shut up and listen." said Raven. The two looked over and spotted me. The blonds eyes and mine met. His eyes were beautiful.

"Your up." spoke the blond.

"Well you two in a way already know each other but Katie this is Alex." we both just smiled at each other.

"And this is Sean." she motioned to the red head. I shook his hand. I still remember the last time I touched hands with Alex from last night. I could really understand. Soon Hank came out to join us.

"So Katie, what really is your power?" asked Hank.

"Um, well if you need a scientific term I control kinetic energy, or turn potential energy into kinetic, thus charging items." I pulled a stick off of one of the bushes and showed them what I meant by charging. The stick lit up a light pink and I threw it and it exploded on the ground.

"Can you do that with anything you touch?" asked Sean.

"Pretty much, but larger the item or more densely packed the item is the longer it takes to charge. That's why I use playing cards, easy projectiles and they take no time at all. Now I told you what I can do now what can you do."

"Well as I showed you I can shape shift." said Raven.

"You may want to cover your ears." said Sean. We all obeyed and he started to wail. What looked like a large gust of wind came out and knocked a few trees down and even cracked a window. Next Hank took his shoes off and showed me what he could do. He started to climb on the walls and he me his power.I like it, it was cool. Last was Alex. I wanted to see his power the most.

"I cant really do it here. I don't have what I need to control it by myself yet." I walked up to him and barley touched his chest with my finger.

"It's ok, you'll learn." I smiled at him and backed up. " We all can learn new things everyday." he gave me a light smile. I could see his powers just by touching his chest. I could feel them. I could help him control it better, maybe. If he would let me.

"So Katie. Do you know what happened to us last night? You know, with that serge of energy?" asked Alex. I actually didn't know what to say, because I didn't know.

"I don't really know. I thought it was all just a dream." I smiled at him lightly.

"Well we should head back inside. It's lunch time." said Sean as he ran off to eat. Lunch, man I didn't know I was out all night and half the day. I could see Alex out of the corner of my eye looking over at me time and again. But I shouldn't say anything. I was curious about that night to.I was also curious about him. Why I could feel his power as if we were one. I feel so close to him already and yet I don't even know him. But everyone I ever get to close to I end up hurting, or worse. My second mutation isn't always so easy to control. If anything happens anyone here I wouldn't be able to move on. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do. I cant let it get that far.


	4. Blood Tests and The Hidden Power

**I do not own X Men!**

**Finally chapter 4 :D I hope you like it and please review so I know someone is actually reading this :D**

**I dedicate this story to my friend Alice in Paramore who got me into actually writing down my stories. She is my friend, even though I have been rude to her. But maybe I need space so I can stop hurting her. If your reading this Alice in Paramore I'm sorry. I've made alot of mistakes, but I hope you like my stories and keep reviewing, I always look forward to that, your reviews are so good :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Blood Tests and The Hidden Power."

After lunch Hank asked me to came to the lab. I wasn't really sure what for. Soon he came in with a large needle and I almost fainted.

"What is that for?" I asked stressed.

"A blood test?"

"For?"

"Just to get your blood type and maybe a few other things."

"Like?"

"You'll see. Now your going to feel a little pinch." BAM! He stuck me in the arm with a needle. I was going to be sick. The blood started to flow. Good grief that's gross.

"Ok, your good." smiled Hank. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful." H e almost busted out laughing.

"Are you afraid of blood or something?" he asked.

" Very much, and needles"

"Ha, I'm sorry I put you through that then."

"Oh well, I'll get over it. Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure." I left Hank with his work. I wanted to roam the house. But I fear of getting lost and with my luck I would get lost in this house. I also wanted to go outside, but I didn't know where the front or back door was. I roamed aimlessly for it.

"Are you lost?" I shot around and Charles was standing there.

"You could say that."

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"The door, I want to take a walk outside."

"Oh yes. I can show you the door. May I join you?" he seems kind enough.

"Sure, after all you're my key to get back in." I told him. He laughed.

"You'll get the hang of knowing where everything is." He led me outside. The breeze was so calm and cool. The sound of the leaves ruffling was so calming. The two of us walked the paths around the mansion and yard.

"So Katie, I've been meaning to ask you about that mental barrier of yours."

"Why? Wanting to do a little snooping?

"No, nothing like that. Just curious of how it works."

"It's an involuntary function. It's always there. Not even the most powerful telepath can brake it. You can only enter if I let you."

"Would you ever let me?" he asked.

"Probably not. No offence but I have a problem with trusting telepaths. The last one I trusted tricked me to let her in and that didn't end well."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen, my powers manifested when I was eleven."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, but you can trust me." He really did seem kind. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." Charles handed me a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Why do you use cards?" he asked.

"Quick to charge and easy projectiles."

"Show me." I took two cards and charged both of them. I threw one in the air and hit it with the other one and they both exploded. Then I charged the whole deck and levitated the cards around my body. Then finishing by placing them all back into a deck in my hand.

"Amazing. Your powers are absolutely amazing." said Charles.

"At times they can be." I sighed.

"Your powers are great if you chose for them to be. I can help you keep control."

"Well one of my powers isn't so easy to control, trust me I've tried." I snapped. Charles had a look of concern on his face.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. Please Katie let me help you."

"I'm sorry Charles I cant. Now can you show me how to get back inside or do I have to use the window?"

"Alright." Charles walked me back inside. That was tense. I walked into the library after hearing yelling. I came across Hank and Alex playing chess. It was very heated as I could see.

"Dude you suck at this game!" yelled Hank.

"Chess is so useless! Why play a game that's so hard!" yelled Alex. I walked over and moved some of Alex's pawns around.

"Checkmate" Their mouths dropped.

"You can play poker and chess?" asked Hank.

"Of course, the games just involve common since of simple strategy."

"Wow, brains and beauty. You're the complete package." smirked Alex. I walked behind him and smacked him in the head. Hank busted out laughing and Alex growled at me.

"She's strong to, that sounded like it hurt." joked Hank.

"Shut up big foot." said Alex. I hit him again.

"Be nice"

"You are mean!" yelled Alex.

"And you're a jerk!" I shouted back.

"Wow you two would make a cute couple." said Hank. We both glared at him. Hank put his arms up in defense.

"Down you two." Erik walks in.

"Erik you saved me." smiled Hank.

"Your welcome. Now Hank, Charles and I need a word with you in private please." The two swapped looks and Hank followed him out. Leaving me with Alex.

"Are you always this violent?" asked Alex.

"No, are you always this rude?" I asked. He came and stood in front of me and looked down into my eyes and smiled.

"No, I can be a lot nicer." he smirked then flung me over his shoulder as if I was a rag doll.

"Put me down you freak!" I yelled.

"You know your as much of a freak as I am." laughed Alex as he walked into the hall. I just decided to quit struggling. Raven walks up.

"Put her down Alex." the blue mutant groaned.

"But we are having fun." he laughed as he put me down. I went with Raven upstairs as Alex went to find Sean. Good grief he is a pain.

(Charles POV)

I had called Erik and Hank into the lab to discuss Katie's Blood DNA testing. To find out if our theory was correct.

"Well Hank?" I asked.

"Um, well, the test came out negative. They are not related in anyway at all."

"You have got to be kidding me. That means our theory was wrong. What now Charles?" asked Erik.

"I wish I knew. This connection Katie has with Alex is so different then anything I've ever seen. We are going have to think of something else.

(Katie POV)

I was up with Raven in my room as we just talked. I did teach her how to play poker. She is a really fast learner.

"So, you and Alex." joked Raven. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"He's a jerk." I growled.

"Why are you red then?" I didn't even know I was blushing.

"It's hot in here."

"Sure." I stayed in the mansion for the rest of the day. Mainly with Raven in my room. But she left around ten to get ready to go to sleep. I laid in bed at around midnight, but before I could get ready to sleep I started coughing uncontrollably. I ran for the window and a few puffs of smog like smoke formed from my mouth. There it is. My second mutation. All that powers done is bring me nothing but pain. After all, it'll kill you.


	5. Why Wont You Trust Me?

**YA! Chapter 5! I do not own X Men! I hope you like my story, please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Why Wont You Trust Me?"

I've been here for over a week now. My second mutation for some odd reason only kicks in at night and when I get overly stressed. Thankfully no one knows about it yet. I only hope to keep it that way.

I've gotten really close to Raven while I've been here. I've really become pretty good friends with everyone here, even Alex. He may annoy me but, I feel some how attached to him. I love being around him. No matter how much of a pain he is. I was still asleep in my room until about nine. Then Alex banged at the door.

"Come one beautiful, time to get a move on"

"Bite me!" I could here him outside laughing. The he came in.

"Freak! What if I was naked?" I sat up and shouted at him.

"I knew you wouldn't be because you never did strike me as the type to sleep naked. Now get dressed."

"Fine, now beat it." I threw a pillow at him. He was just laughing the whole way out. I put on a pare of jeans, tennis shoes, and a short sleeved black shirt. I went downstairs and Raven, Alex and Sean were waiting by the front door.

"Hey sleeping beauty." joked Alex. I just glared at him.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're just going to go out to the mall or something." said Hank as he walked in.

"It'll get you five out of the house for a little while." Charles and Erik com in.

"By he way, two of you have to sit in someone else's lap. The car is small." stated Erik. We left the mansion. I sat in Alex's lap as Raven sat in Hank's. I warned Alex to behave himself while I was in his lap. He does know how to be sweet, at times. He had his arms around my stomach and I told him that should be the only place they go.

We finally got to where we were going. Erik and Charles went their own way and so did the boys. I went with Raven. We found a bagel place for breakfast. The we just went window shopping. We then just went back to the bagel place and sat at a table outside.

"So, you and Alex." joked Raven.

"Oh No!"

"Then why are you red?" I didn't even know I was blushing.

"Ok fine, I'm a little attacked to him ok."

"I knew it!" shouted Raven. I just glared at her. Then I noticed someone standing behind Raven, a good ten or so feet, was Zeke. We was up to something.

"Raven, get up slowly and walk away." I whispered. She obeyed and we started walking. Not only Zeke, but a few other men started to follow us. So we picked up the pace and so did they. No we were running. Soon we ran past an ally and two men pulled us into it. Throwing me to the ground and pinning Raven to the wall. I tried tp stand but the man slammed his foot down on my chest. I felt this large crack and I busted out crying. He broke a rib or two. Blood started to drip from my mouth.

"I wouldn't use your powers if you want the shape shifter to live." Zeke stepped I. The man holding Raven stuck a gun to her head. I began to cry even more.

"We'll make this quick, we weren't hired to kill you, yet." said Zeke. He pulled out a knife and started carving something into my arm. The pain was excruciating. I struggled to get free. He finally finished and kicked me in the chest. I rolled into a ball from the pain. Raven ran to my side when they left. She was crying hysterically.

"It's ok honey. It's ok." She was crying as bad as I was. Soon we heard a group of people running down the ally.

"What happened!" Yelled Charles. Everyone came. Charles must have heard the commotion. The pain form my ribs was awful. I kept coughing up blood. Zeke had carved "Killer" on my arm. Alex was at my side. I could feel his heart racing in his chest. He was sad and upset.

"She has three broken ribs." His voice broke. He could feel my pain and I could feel his. I tensed up as he lifted me into his arms. I snuggled close to him as we walked back to the car. He was so warm. My arm was still bleeding. I sat in the floor of the car with my head on Alex's lap. He gently stroked my hair. I slowly started to fall asleep. But soon I was lifted out of the car and taken to the lab. Hank pushed my ribs back into place. I let out a loud yell as tears flowed down my face. Alex kissed my cheek for comfort. Then after Hank left I saw him look at my arm.

"Killer?" he whispered. I started to whimper. He pulled me into a hug.

"Please Katie, talk to me. You can trust me. Who were those guys? Why is killer on your arm?" I shook my head. He took my face into his hands.

"Why wont you trust me?" he stressed.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" That sent a wave of tension throughout the whole room. Charles walks in.

"Alright Alex take a break."

"Charles" he said sadly.

"Please Alex, give her a brake. I would like to talk to her ." Alex sighed then left. Charles sat down beside me. He was silent for awhile.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Being alone again."

"Why would you be alone again?" I fell silent.

"You know we cant help you unless you speak. Why were they after you?" he asked.

"My father hired them. After my mother died, lets just say life want so sweet for me. So I left two years ago and now he's found me and he's not going to stop."

"What about the killer on your arm?" my eyes started to flow with tears.

"I killed her." I whispered, but I could see he still heard me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the lab and into my room. Charles didn't even try to follow. I sat in the corner of the room and cried . I almost didn't even notice that Alex walked in. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He took me shoes off and put my pajamas on me and laid me under the covers. I felt like a child and that moment. I cried into my pillow and he aid down beside me. He gently wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me closer to him.

"I can help you if you only let me." he whispered.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I cried. He quietly shushed me and kissed the top f my head.

"I'll be fine, it's you who I'm worried about." he whispered.

"Alex, I feel connected to you in ways I don't understand. I barely know you but I already care so mush about you. I feel like if you die, a part of me will die with you. I cant lose you Alex. I need you." I cried. He took one arm away and started to rub my back.

"I started having dreams about you before we ever met. Please let me help you Katie, I hate seeing you like this."

"Do you know my mother died because of my second power.?"

"It wasn't your fault Katie, you didn't know."

"Then why do I feel like scum?"

"Your making yourself feel that way. Your not a killer Katie. I know your not."

"Thanks Alex." He kissed my head and lulled me to sleep. Why do I feel this way? Can he help me? I took one of his hands in mine and felt the energy flow. I could feel him smile. Which made me smile.


	6. Our Power

**I do not own X Men!**

**I am so sorry I havent written in awhile, but school really is tireing. Just know that I will always update on my stories, the only reason I wont is if I am grounded or if I give up on it, but then I would tell you if I cant finish it. I hope you like this story :D please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Our Power"

Why was I letting him get this close to me? Was it that I felt safe with him? Yes, for the first time in a long time I felt safe. For the first time in awhile I felt really happy. It cant be love, not yet, it's not possible. It wasn't until I saw the sun through the window that I woke up. Alex was asleep next me. He looked so peaceful and sweet. I got up and put my robe on and next thing I knew he sat up.

"Good morning." I told him sweetly. He stood up and wrapped two arms around me and kissed my head.

"Good morning to you to. Feeling any better? He asked.

"A little."

"Will you let me help you now? Will you trust me ?" he asked. I trailed off in my head. I think he could tell by just looking at me. He made me look at him and he stared deep into my eyes.

"Please Katie, trust me."

"Ok."

"Good." We both went downstairs and got some awkward but concerned stares. We both got our breakfasts and sat down at the table.

"Feeling better?" Raven asked me.

"Ya, a little bit."

"Are you going to let us help you now?" Charles asked from the end of the table. I looked over at Alex then back at Charles.

"Ya, I trust you." I told Charles.

"Good, how about after breakfast?"

"Can Alex come?" I asked.

"Actually, Alex will be needed for this." Erik spoke up from next to Charles. I looked at Alex, he nodded and I smiled. I do want him with me but what will he be needed for that Erik spoke about? After breakfast Alex and I got properly dressed and went into the lab where Charles, Erik, and Hank were.

"Ok, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Helping you control your second power. You see, it's not really a second mutation at all but in fact a branch off of your original power. You can turn potential energy into kinetic, thus altering the atoms and molecules. Alex is here to help you keep control and to help us figure out your connection." said Charles. Ok, easier said then done.

"So what do I do?" Hank then put a mask over my mouth and it was attached to a tube that led to a tank.

"You will try to create that toxin using your free will. Then we want you to try to alter the toxin and turn it into something not." said Hank.

"Good grief that is easier said then done!" I shouted.

"Relax, I know that you can do this. Now Alex I want you to hold her hand." said Charles. He didn't delay. He took my hand and I instantly felt a serge. I let his energy mix with mine. Then I could see the smog going down the tube. I focused my mutation to try and alter the toxin myself. Soon I felt light headed and had to stop. The toxin stopped forming and I ripped the mask off and collapsed in Alex's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I've been better." I giggled. I felt really high right now. I've never felt like that before when the toxin came out. Maybe I did change it. Maybe I kept control.

"You did it Katie. You both did. You both mixed your powers, and I think I figured out your connection, maybe." said Charles.

"What?"

"You both have empathy towards each other. You both feel each others power and you can feel the other persons emotions. But this type is rare, it only links you to one person that has the same type of power as you. But this also has to show that you two have met before the whole bar incident a week ago. You two might not even remember it, all you had to do could have been just brushed by each other skin to skin, that could have triggered it. It could even explain your dream Alex." said Charles.

"Cool" Alex smirked. He helped me up.

"I'll have to test this to see if it's toxic or not, but you two can go." said Hank. Alex and I left. I knew I was close to him. Everything about him I was attracted to. I could even look passed him jerk moments. The two of us went outside and sat by the pond.

"So, will you tell me who those men were?" asked Alex.

"My father hired them. I ran away two years ago because he tortured me for being what I am. So he hired them to deliver a message, next time I see them they probably will try to take me back. When I was eleven is when my mutation set in and the toxin killed my mother. That's why I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to look down on me and think I'm a killer, and I didn't want you to get hurt." I sighed. A tear rolled down my cheek. He whipped it away and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"You are not a killer. No matter what anyone tells you. I'm always going to be here for you Katie, until the end." His hope is inspiring to me. I took his hand and felt his power with mine.

"Your father cant beat us while we are together. Our power will knock his socks off." He laughed.

"I love how you can still be funny under a serious moment." I laughed.

"What? I live to see you smile." he joked.

"Oh you really are weird." I told him.

"If I'm weird then so are you." he laughed. He put his arms around my shoulder. I live to see you smile to. I looked at him. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then the peck turned into a real kiss. I have never felt this serge. Our first kiss together. My first kiss at all. I'm glad it's with him. No man has ever made me feel like he does. I just hope this lasts.


	7. Forgive me for Loving You

**I hope you like it! Please review :D and ya! another cliff hanger at the end.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Forgive Me for Loving You"

I think I've finally gained some control. I feel happy for once, I just hope it lasts. A few days have pasted since my attack last week. Alex and I are starting to learn how to combine our powers, making us stronger together then apart. He's starting to be less of a jerk as well, but of course, old habits can die hard. We always have training, but Alex and I get special training after our practice with the others. So in the end we have to work harder.

"Sometimes I don't like the feeling of you in my head." I actually said that to Alex.

"Aw, afraid I'll see your dirty thoughts?" he smirked. I elbowed him in the chest which was hard enough that he hunched over.

"In your dreams pretty boy."

"Alright you two, calm yourselves. You can go now, we're done." said Charles. Alex and I left and went to our room.

"We should go out tonight. As a date."

"Did you just ask me out?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll go out with you, but are you mad! I cant really go out in public right now because I think I'm being stocked."

"Don't be a baby, if we're together we should be fine. We could just go to a very public place."

"Notice how you said we should be fine. My father wont care if we're in public, he'll shoot the place down." Alex took a step closer to me which made me blush a little.

"I know your scared, but you and I have learned to control ourselves better. You've lived in the streets for two years, you know how to live on the wild side."

"Alright, I'll go out with you tonight" Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this? He leaned in and gave me a kiss and smiled.

"Sweet, how about we leave at six?"

"I don't care when we leave, but wont Charles and Erik kill us if we leave? Especially because I'm being hunted."

"I'll try to convince them, if not we could always sneak out."

"You are a bad influence."

"Thank you." he smiled and walked out. I had to talk to Raven. She was in her room. I almost wanted to knock the door down.

"Whoa dear, calm yourself. What's up?" I walked into her room and sat on the bed.

"Alex just asked me out and I said yes."

"Yes! It's about time, you two are like totally in love. You've already had your first kiss, and you share a room with him." she was so giddy.

"He also wants to go out, like out and about."

"Like out in public? Is that even slightly safe?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really want to go out with him tonight, but I don't want to risk putting him in harms way."

"In my opinion, you two should be fine. You are stronger when your with him. Do you want me to talk to Charles and Erik to let you two leave?" she asked.

"Kind of."

"Alright." both Raven and Alex went to go talk to Charles and Erik to let us go out. Weirdly enough they actually aloud it. Raven made me start getting ready at four for my date at six. She is totally living out a dating dream through me. For the first time, I was actually wearing makeup. My hair was curled. I put on a short black dress that went just below my knees and I also put on long leather boots. I came downstairs with Raven and saw Alex waiting for me. His mouth dropped.

"Wow, you look, beautiful." He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, you do clean up nicely."

"Alright you two, be careful, and if you see anything suspicious, you know what to do." Charles walked in with Erik..

"And kick some ass if need be." suggested Erik. Alex and I did crack a laugh at that but Charles just kind of glared at him. Alex and I left in the car. We were going to a dance club that actually allows teens in. Unlike Alex, I'm still seventeen, so not a lot of clubs will let me in. He's actually a better dancer then you would think. He did most of the dancing. He did carry me a lot. He think he was making fun of me for being so much shorter then him. I did like it though when he would pick me up and twirl me.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Actually I am."

"I can see it in your eyes that you still think something bad is going to happen"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you." I soon felt like someone was watching me. I turned to the door and saw some strange men by it.

"Alex, I'm being watched." He looked up and held me closer to him. I could feel that he was afraid. We started to back up a little more.

"Well well, the love birds out in public." we shot around and saw Zeke.

""We were told not to take you in before, but now it's time, and your father wants us to try something. He knows about the empathy you both have, feeling each others pain." All of the sudden I felt this pain serge up my back side. I felt cold. But it wasn't me that got hurt. Alex collapsed on the ground beside me. I looked down at him. They shot him in the side. I started to cry hysterically. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I fell down beside him. He was shaking erratically. I pulled him into my lap.

"Alex I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I rocked back in forth. I kept kissing his head.

"Unless you want us to shoot him again, but in a more vital spot, it would be wise if you came with us." snapped Zeke. I could see the people around the club frozen with fear. I looked down at Alex. He shook his head for me not to go. Tears filled his eyes.

"Please Katie." he choked out the words. I cried as I kissed his sweet lips. This might be the last time I feel that serge again. I left him apart of my power.

"Forgive me" I laid him down.

""Katie please!" I walked for the door with Zeke. I could hear the ambulance coming in the background. I looked back at Alex who never stopped watching me. He kept trying to get up.

"I love you." I whispered. I could tell he still heard me, and I left.


	8. I wont let her go again

**I do not own X Men!**

**Ya! I'm back, I'm not rwally sure how long its been since I updated, but school has been really hard and the homework is stacking high! I actually watched X Men first class today and it was of course amazing :D I really hope you like the story, please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"I wont let her go again"

"Come on Alex, wake up." My eyes shot open as I sat up. I felt like I had the air knocked right out of me. I had this sharp shooting pain in my side and I am covered in a cold sweat.

"Relax Alex." said Charles in a soothing voice, but it wasn't soothing enough for me at the moment.

"Ah this sons of a bitch shot me, and took Katie!" I shouted in pain.

"Alex, relax!" snapped Erik. I guess I started to panic.

"I will not relax!" I would usually never yell at Erik because he wasn't really afraid to hurt me, so at the moment I was winging everything I said.

"Alex, we will get Katie back." reassured Charles.

"It was my fault she was taken though." I sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up Alex, Katie could have fought back but she chose to save you." said Charles.

"I wish she didn't." I groaned.

"To late now, she chose to save your life, so lets not put that in vain. We will get her back." said Erik sternly. I laid back down and sighed. I hate waiting. Isn't there something I could do? Wait, my empathy gave me visions of her. Maybe if I could focus it correctly I could see what she sees. We are one if I learn how to see correctly.

"Charles, help me focus my empathy." I demanded. He kind of gave me a look then shared a look with Erik.

"Alright, we could try that." he sighed. He sat down beside me. He placed one hand on his temple and the other one on my temple.

"Ok Alex, I want you to focus on Katie and nothing else." I closed my eyes and only thought of her. Her smile, her long blond hair, her beautiful blue eyes.

"Help Me!" I was suddenly knocked out of my concentration. I could hear Katie's blood curdling scream. I felt like the air was knocked out of me. Charles looked the same.

"What's wrong?" asked Erik in concern while trying to keep Charles balanced.

"I don't really know at the moment. Alex, did you see anything?" asked Charles.

"There's a mansion somewhere in the countryside. It should be easily found from over head. Katie, I could feel her pain, and she was in a lot of it." I was already starting to be in a cold sweat. Charles and Erik shared another look then left the room. I really hate when they do that. I wasn't about to just wait around and do nothing. I got out of bed and put a shirt on and went downstairs.

"Alex, your alright!" exclaimed Sean.

"More or less." I moaned and walked for the door. Raven ran at me and jumped on my back.

"Hold it Blondie!" she exclaimed

"Get off of me Raven!" I snapped.

"Make me! I know your going after Katie and we are coming with you, or I'll tell Erik and Charles your running out on your own.!" she snapped. I let out a large groan.

"I need to do this alone Raven, now get off!" I yelled.

"To hell you will. I am not letting you get yourself get killed!" she growled.

"I'm with her." stated Sean.

"Me to." stated Hank.

"See, we are not going to let you just walk out. Now stop being mister cool and let us help you. Katie was our friend, and more people he better. I know you love her Alex." her tone got calmer. She hopped down off of my back. I sighed and look at all of them.

"Alright, I kind of have a clue where Katie is, but I don't know where in New York it is. I know what the place looks like. I saw it through Katie's vision." I stated.

"If you describe the place to me I could find it no problem." said Hank. I told him everything. It took him awhile then he finally came up with an answer.

"Ok, there's a mansion about three hundred miles or so from here. Maybe that's it, the descriptions match." said Hank.

"Lets role then" said Raven.

"What's all this? Planning to sneak out are we?" Erik and Charles walks in.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Charles.

"I'm going to find Katie." I stepped forward and spoke sternly.

"Were you thinking you could just walk out and us not notice?" asked Erik.

"No, but I cant let her get hurt anymore. I'm going to find her now." My voice got more stern. I walked for the door. Charles grabbed my shoulder.

"We know you want to find her, but we need a plan Alex. Who ever these people are they are very aware of mutants. So they will already be making a plan of how to retaliate if we step in."

"I don't care. I'm not letting her go again Charles. Raven, Hank, and Sean already said they were coming with me and I'm not waiting any longer. You know what her last three words were to me? I love you! And I couldn't say anything back. Now your either with or against me Charles. I am going for her now. I will not wait." I shrugged him off then Erik pulled me back.

"Trust me on this Alex, no one knows about being a lab rat more then me. She's as innocent as I was, but Charles is right, we will not make you wait long. Or at least I wont, but please just wait a little longer before you go charging in without a plan." for once Erik seamed to have a hint of caring in his voice. He's never had that tone with me before. I felt like I was about to explode. I had to hold back my tears of frustration. I let out my breath slowly.

"Fine, I'll wait a little longer."

"Good boy." spoke Erik.

"I wont make you wait forever Alex, or even a day. What the most important thing to get is a lay out of the house to know the most likely spot she's in, or possibly you need to find that out. Be strong Alex." reassured Charles. I'm not giving up. No matter what I wont let her go again.


	9. Fighting for a Right

**I do not own X Men! I'm back :) sorry I havent updated in awhile, I've been very busy, but here is chapter nine, and I hope you like it and please review :)**

Chapter 9

"Fighting For a Right"

(Katie POV)

I woke up in a cold dim room. I didn't have much strength to move. It felt like I was in a dungeon. My arms were chained to the floor. I sat up to look around, there really wasn't much in here. It only seemed to be a basement. Soon I could here foot steps. The iron door opened and a man walked in. It was my father. He came towards me and put a bowl of what seemed to be oatmeal in-front of me.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"What am I your dog?" I growled. He just laughed

"No dear, your just a little controllable right now, so you need to be controlled. I'll unchain you when you know your place." he laughed.

"Screw you." I growled.

"I'd rather not. I've been looking for you for two years. I wont let you go again. Your mother thought she could hide you from me."

"What do you want?" I moaned.

"I want to study your power. I've always been interested in genetic mutations, especially when I met your mother." he smiled.

"Mom was a mutant?" I asked.

"Oh yes, and she was very talented, but then when she was pregnant with you she ran. She didn't want to be a part of what I was trying to achieve."

"Of course not. We are not your experiments!" I shouted. He just smiled and walked out, but stopped at the door.

"I'll fix that attitude of your soon." he walked out and I felt this excruciating shock serge through my body from the chains. I let out this loud whaling scream. I remember shock therapy to well.

"You freak!" I started crying. "Help me Alex!"

(Alex POV)

I felt a shock. The shock was very painful and I felt like I could hear Katie screaming for me. He's hurting my Katie. He'll pay for this.

"Alex relax, your not helping anyone if you run in without thinking strait" said Charles sternly. I groaned. He's right, but I cant stop thinking of what they're doing to her.

"How long?" I asked.

" Zero minutes, we're landing now." said Hank. I could feel the jet landing. All of us walked out. The mansion was in sight, and Katie is in there.

"I'm going." I started walking. Charles grabbed my shoulder.

"Think Alex."

"I am, I'm not waiting anymore Charles. I'm going in. You and Erik can wait until we need help, but I think the rest of us can do this." I said sternly. Charles looked over to Erik and he nodded. It was settled. Raven, Hank, Sean, and Myself ran for the mansion. There were a few guards, but we handled them, but we may have tripped something. These loud sirens started whaling. We started to pick up the pace.

"Katie where are you?" I kept saying that over and over in my head. Finally I got a response.

"In the basement." the response was weak.

"Alex!" Raven yelled. I ran to her. She was on her stomach looking into a window. Katie was chained to the floor.

"Katie!" I shouted. She looked up, I could see she was hit. Her face was covered in bruises and she was crying.

"Alex! Don't touch the windows!" she yelled.

"Why?"

"Because, you are going to kill her if you do." I turned around and a tall man was standing behind us. Must be the father.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't think about using your mutation if I were you. I could blow the entire room she's in."

"You risked so much to get her back and now you will risk killing her?" screamed Raven.

"She's just one mutant." he laughed.

"You freak!" yelled Sean. What am I going to do? If I bust through the walls I could kill her, if I make a move, he'll kill her. "Katie, you have to brake the chains." I told her telepathically.

"Alex I cant. I'm to weak, and I may still charge the room."

"Your not weak, remember, no one can beat our power."

"OK, I'll try."

(Katie POV)

I hope this works. I pushed myself to my feet. I grabbed the chains in both hands and focused. I could feel his energy in me. I pulled at the chains as hard as I could I was sending serge after serge into them.

"Come on! Brake!" I shouted.

(Alex POV)

All of the sudden I heard this loud explosion. It came from behind us, in the basement. The windows blew out and glass went everywhere. Where 's Katie?

"Foolish girl." smirked her father. This fit of rage flew through my body. I decided to use physical strength over mutation. I ran at him and pushed him to the ground. I kept slamming his head on the ground. He was starting to lose consciousness, but I didn't care. Then I felt two arms wrap around my neck, and all of the sudden I felt at peace.

"Stop Alex, your not a killer." Katie was alive. She hugged me tightly and started crying. I was speechless. I felt like crying myself. I could feel her heart beat, and it was very weak. I turned to face her. She was on her knees beside me crying. I took her face into my hands and whipped her tears away. I kissed her. I couldn't stop kissing her. I almost forgot what her lips tasted like. Next thing I knew she went limp in my arms. She had fainted. I picked the small mutant up into my arms and stood up. Hank, Raven, and Sean joined me.

"Is she alright?" asked Raven in concern.

"Well, she's alive." I was trying to gain back my composer.

"What do you want to do with him?" asked Sean.

"Let Charles and Erik handle them." I was out of breathe. Hank and Sean dragged him back to the jet. Charles erased his memories and just left him there. We began to head home. I had Katie asleep in my arms. I could let her go. I felt like I needed her in my arms to know she was safe, and she is. I kissed her forehead and we flew back to the mansion.


	10. Stronger then the first time

**I do not own X Men! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

Chapter 10

"Stronger then the first time"

(Katie POV)

I honestly didn't have the want to open my eyes. I was so tired. I knew I could wake up, but I didn't really want to. I pushed myself though to open my eyes. I cracked them slowly and noticed I was back at the mansion. I didn't even remember leaving my fathers place. All I remember is pulling at my chains and then blacking out.

"Your awake!" I looked over and Raven ran in from the doorway and wrapped her arms around my neck. Sean and Hank followed her in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hank.

"I'm not sure. How did I get back here?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You blew up your fathers house and you walked out pretty much without a scratch." Sean said impressed.

"Really?"

"You honestly do remember?' asked Raven.

"No, not really."

"Well your alive and that's all that counts ." said Hank. I looked around the room for a second.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"I'll go get him." Sean ran out. I have a ripping headache. I squinted my eyes to the light. I felt like someone was beating my head with a hammer.

"Whoa, whats up with your eyes?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean?" Raven grabbed a mirror and held it in front of my face. The iris of my eyes were shimmering red and behind the iris, was an almost smog like black color. This has never happened before. I touched the rims around my eyes. What is this? Alex ran in with Erik and Charles behind him. He ran to my side and wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my lips.

"I'm so glad your OK." he pulled back and looked at my eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"I don't really know, but lets not focus on that now." I wish I knew. Charles came in closer and looked at my eyes.

"Well this is new. It's possible your mutation is still growing." he said interested.

"Like it hasn't grown enough." I said sarcastically.

"Well yes, but I would like to look at this more closely. Later, when your more rested. Erik, may I have a word." asked Charles. Erik nodded and walked out with him

"Well that was weird." commented Sean.

"Your telling me." said Raven.

"Well, lets get you out of bed and out for a walk in the fresh air." Alex helped me out of bed and to stand on the floor. I wen with Raven and got some better clothes on and went with Alex outside. We walked around the mansion a few times. Trust me, with a mansion this big, the walk is good. We finally took a brake at the pond. We wrapped an around around my shoulder and kissed me neck.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"You came for me Alex. That's all I could ask for." I smiled.

"Of course I came for you." he then smacked me in the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For leaving in the first place. That was a stupid thing to to."

"I left to save you idiot."

"Still, and I came to save you idiot." he smiled.

"OK, we're both idiots." I laughed.

"But I cant help to say how amazing you were, you blew up the whole mansion and walked out without a scratch, and your eyes don't look have bad." he smiled.

"My eyes are red and black right now, how can they not look bad?" I asked.

"I don't know, they look cool." he laughed. I elbowed him in the stomach and then hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me ok." I said sternly.

"I wouldn't dare." he sounded concerned. He pulled back "I would never leave you." he smiled. We kissed and hugged tightly. Why can't I remember blowing up the house? My eyes have changed as well. Is my mutation really growing even more then before? Being with Alex, it's almost as if he unlocked a part of my power I never knew existed. The binding of our mutation did this. It's not our power anymore, it's mine.

(Charles POV)

"Are you sure?" asked Erik.

"Very, her change in eye color proves it. At first I thought it was just a coincidence. But then, she blew up her fathers mansion. The blast should have easily killed her, but she walked out without a scratch and then faints. Now she doesn't even remember it happening. Now her eyes change color. It's proof, she's getting stronger. At this rate, we may not even be able to keep her down. If she doesn't know how to keep her growing powers under control, this wont end well."

"Why is her power growing all of the sudden?" asked Erik.

"Alex, when she was locked in her fathers house, Alex and her molded their powers together. Stronger then they ever had before. I can't explain it, but some how they unlocked a part of her power. She was most likely going to have this power anyway, but some how her and Alex accelerated her powers."

"How strong will she get and how soon?" asked Erik.

"At this rate she may as well be, stronger then us in a very short time." Erik and I shared a shocked and almost terrified look.

Knock knock.

"Come in." I muttered. Hank walks in.

"Sorry to bug either of you, but this was left at the door." Hank laid down a letter on the desk.

"Who left it?" asked Erik.

"I don't know, the doorbell rang, but no one was there."

"Did you hear anyone Charles?" asked Erik.

"No one."

"Alright, I'll be off then." Hank walks all. I take the letter and open in.

"It doesn't say who its to."

"Read it." said Erik.

"I've known this was going to happen for awhile. She's always had this coming. This will be the hardest challenge you will ever face. Get ready for the battle. You have to start soon or her mutation will be to much. They have a name for mutants like her. Class Five." I got chills just reading that.

"Class five? Who sent that?" Erik asked confused.

"It doesn't say." I choked.

"Where is Katie now?" asked Erik.

"With Alex." I choked.

"I'm going to get her." Erik walked out and walked back in with Katie about five minutes later.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You know as well as we do that your mutation is growing." I stated. She froze. She nodded shyly. I showed her the note. She got this sad and scared look in her eyes.

"No, this is a lie. Am I going to get so strong that I can't even control myself? This can't happen!" she cried. I put my hands on her shoulders to relax her. At the moment she doesn't need to be getting angry.

"Relax."

"What's going to happen to me?" she cried. I rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I don't know."

**YA! This is the final chapter of this story, but as you could have probably tell, this isnt the end. I will be writing a sequel to this story and I hope it will be even better then this story. So if you liked this story, look out for my sequel when it comes out :)**

**Title: The First Class Five**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
